Whispered Conversations
by kisstherain
Summary: A whispered conversation between Ephram and Amy (A/E and A/C implied) *COMPLETE*
1. Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of the characters. Though owning Ephram wouldn't be so bad . and anyways, if I owned any of the Everwood stuff would I really be writing fanfic? Please don't sue. You won't get a lot.  
  
Reviews: Please? Flames are alright. As long as they aren't TOO mean.  
  
A/N: This may just be a one timer. I'm not all that happy with my other work so it may not be posted. Actually not that happy with this either. Oh well. This fic was inspired by the song 'As If We Never Said Goodbye' I was listening to it and this just popped into my head. Weird huh? Yeah, the part that inspired me was 'Whispered conversation, in over crowded hallways' Lol yeah just that part.  
  
Thanks: Ditey couldn't have done this without you! Literally! Lol  
  
Paring: Mentions of Amy/Collin, meant to be a Ephram/Amy Spoliers: None, it's just a thing that can happen . whenever pretty much.  
  
Ok this is the same 1st chapter except I just spaced stuff out more. I WILL eventually be making a second chapter. Hopefully before I leave for New York in 18 days. Can't wait!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Deep inside the school, early in the morning, stood two young teenagers in a small hardly used hallway.  
  
"Please Amy, just a few more seconds." Ephram silently begged Amy to stay with him as he stood by her. Amy reached up setting her hands on his shoulders lightly.  
  
"I want to Ephram. But I can't. I need to go." She whispered looking into his eyes, something she had promised herself to avoid. Ephram sighed as she looked away.  
  
"Don't Amy. Please don't leave. Stay with me. Be with me." He whispered almost wistfully as he tilted her head up.  
  
"I can't," She whispered back "I couldn't leave Collin. I couldn't. It would kill him. I can't hurt him like that."  
  
The sadness in Ephrams eyes was suddenly replaced with anger and hurt. Amy winced slightly looking away from his eyes.  
  
"It would hurt Collin?! God, is he all you EVER think about? Can't you see how much this is hurting me Amy? Seeing you with him? Him holding you? And wishing it could be me? Knowing it can't?" He said harshly his voice getting louder.  
  
Amy looked into his eyes once more seeing something else besides the hurt and angry and saw the thing she was hoping not to. Love. She stood with staring at him before turning around and dashing down the hallway.  
  
Not looking back.  
  
Not seeing as Ephram leaned against the wall and sliding down looking hurt and defeated. Not seeing as he put his head against the wall trying with all his will not to cry. Not hearing as he whispered the thing she dreaded to hear. The thing she wanted to hear so badly. The thing she wished she could say to him.  
  
"I love you" 


	2. Apologies

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.don't own Everwood.blah blah blah.it's not in any way mine.blah blah blah.that about covers it.  
  
Reviews: Again reviews are good! Lol. Though i'm not one of those writers who says 'Oh ill only keep writing with some number of reviews'. I plan on writing whether or not I get reviews. Flames are alright. Just not to harsh.  
  
A/N: Ok so YAY! Second chapter! Lol. This is good. Its means I can actually keep up this writing thing. Go me!  
  
Paring: A/C, mentions of A/E. It is meant to be an A/E in the end though. Maybe.  
  
Spoilers: Ok, I have decided this takes place somewhere before the episode where they had Collins operation. Sorry don't know the name of that episode.  
  
SonnyAngel: Thanks. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Dolly: Yeah I know. So I did! Lol thanks.  
  
ShaniaTwainrox74: I'm glad you loved it! Yeah its short I know. That's coz I actually thought this up on my way to Pre-Algebra class and was kind of preoccupied trying not to run into people. Not sure if this chapter is longer. It probably will be though.  
  
Ditey: Glad you love it also! Yeah I thought it'd be cool. Little secret thing. Lol.  
  
Ephram Brown stood by his locker attempting to figure out what he needed for his first few classes.  
  
'Lets see, English, History. Yeah I think that ought to do it.' He thought grabbing a few books and tossing his backpack into the locker walking away.  
  
And there they were. Mr. & Mrs. Everwood. Walking down the hall right towards Ephram. Who of course, ignored them both. I mean, what would you do? You see the girl your in love with with a guy who used to be your friend? Not the best situation.  
  
Ephram just kept on walking not even glancing at the two and going right on to his first class.  
  
Though he knew that the fact that it would hurt to see Amy and Collin together wasn't the only reason he didn't look. He knew if he did he'd end up doing something he would regret.  
  
Amy Abbott was walking down the hall with her boyfriend, Collin Hart, listening to him go on and on about some TV show he watched last night. Or maybe it was about that new movie coming out. She wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Then she saw him. Ephram. Walking straight at her and Collin. Well ok, ALMOST walking straight at them. She attempted to completely ignore him but ended looking to him from the corner of her eye anyway. Only to find him walking right past her. Without even a glance.  
  
'Well, with how i've been treating him i'm not surprised' She thought frowning a bit.  
  
"-alright?" She only heard the last bit of Collins question having been completely lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked looking up slightly.  
  
Collin smiled and repeated what he had said. "I was just wondering if it was alright for us meeting at the Diner. With Bright? Jeez Amy, what's been on your mind lately?" He said jokingly as he leaned into kiss her.  
  
"Uh yeah that's fine." She said unknowingly shying away from his kiss. "Well I better get to class. Bye Collin." She said quickly as she walked away leaving Collin looking a bit confused.  
  
Finally school was over and Ephram was making his way through the empty hallway, as most kids had gone already, to put his things away.  
  
And there she stood. 'God I even go out of my way to be late getting to my locker and she's STILL here.' So he just went about his business as if she wasn't there. This was hard considering she was standing right next to him.  
  
"Ephram i'm sorry." She said. She sounded sincere but Ephram still couldn't stand how she was treating him. "Too late" He said monotonously as he threw a few various items into his backpack slamming his locker shut and beginning to walk away.  
  
"Ephram please! I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have treated you like dirt. And I should care about your feelings also. I get that." She yelled to his retreating form.  
  
Ephram slowly turned around. "Amy, I want to forgive. God knows how much. But you're to wrapped up in your own little world to notice that other people need you." He said almost sadly as she walked forwards. 'God why does she half to be so damn beautiful'. He thought as he attempted to look away from her.  
  
"Ephram. Listen to me. Hear me out at least. I didn't mean for it to end up this way." She said trying to explain to him.  
  
Ephram sighed a bit looking back at her. 'Damnit and now she looks as if she might cry. Just perfect.'  
  
"Alright, alright. Fine." He muttered as she stepped forwards putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"Ephram I never meant to hurt you. Really. I don't want to. I - When I see you hurting I just cant stand it," She says trying to put into words what she was feeling. "and I wish I could be with you. But I can't."  
  
Ephram sighed already knowing why. "Collin"  
  
Amy nodded looking up at him. "Ephram, I think about stuff. Like what it would have been like if it where you here first. And if I was with you instead." She said removing her hand and leaning against a locker.  
  
They both didn't speak for a few minutes before Ephram broke the silence. "I have to go. I'm probably late to pick up Delia already" He said beginning to walk to the door.  
  
"Oh" Amy said quietly. "Well I should go to. Meeting Col- uh some friends at the Diner. See you later Ephram" She said walking down the hall.  
  
A/N: Ok here's the end of my LAME second chapter. Well ok I know its lame. Oh well. Feel free to tell me if you hate it. Just no yelling. Pwease? *hides* 


	3. Meeting at the movies

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: Sorry cant update often. I will try though but my computer HATES ME!!!!! And by Collins operation I meant the one in the last episode. Sorry.  
  
Ditey: Thanks! Sorry about the non-updating.  
  
ShaniaTwainrox74: Lol, actually I wasn't writing it. I was just thinking it up. So I had to wait like four hours till I got home to write it down. Lol. I'm surprised I remembered it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Another morning in the small town of Everwood. Today was Sunday, the day of rest and relaxation. To most always.  
  
"Ephram! Hurry up! We're gonna miss it!" Yelled Delia, Ephrams sister, from the living room.  
  
"Yeah yeah" Muttered Ephram from his bedroom, knowing well Delia couldn't hear his response but really not caring.  
  
They were going to see that new movie. Finding Nemo or something like that, and Ephram could really care less weather or not some idiotic fish found his kid or not. Delia, on the other hand, had other thoughts on the matter.  
  
"EPHRAM!" He heard his sister yell once more as he was walking out of his room.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't worry Delia I doubt we'll miss anything. He said walking down the stairs and grabbing his coat on the way to the door. 'Why do I have to be such a good brother' He thought to himself as Delia happily ran out the door, already ready to go.  
  
Finally arriving at the Movie Theater (a/n: no idea what that's called sorry, or even if it's within walking distance from the Brown household. Oh well in my story it is lol) to find that they hadn't in fact missed any of the film.  
  
About half an hour into the movie Ephram just couldn't take it anymore and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Delia hardly noticed him leaving.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
About 20 minutes later Ephram was wondering if Delia had even noticed his absence when Amy walked out of a room for Bruce Almighty.  
  
Amy smiled seeing Ephram and walked over. "Hey Ephram, what are you doing here?" She questioned standing by him.  
  
"I'm here with Delia, to see that lame new cartoon movie. 'Finding Nemo' or something like that. You?" He said hardly looking at her.  
  
"'Bruce Almighty' I'm here with Collin" She said looking around a bit then back to Ephram "So what you just wanted to get away from the cartoon and little kids?" She said taking him slightly be surprise.  
  
"What?" He looked to her realizing she meant why he was here and not watching the movie. "Yeah. Cartoon fish aren't really that interesting. What about you? Shouldn't you be with Collin?" He asked almost silently saying Collins name harsher than he meant to.  
  
Amy shrugged a bit not knowing what to say. "I just needed to get away I guess" She said silently not looking to Ephram but to some movie poster on the wall.  
  
He looked to her wondering to himself why she needed to get away. I mean come on the two had THE perfect relationship. Well except for the whole Collin in a coma. and Amy kissing him thing. But he knew that none of that meant anything, the kisses at least. Amy had made that pretty clear.  
  
He had always, since the first day he met Amy, wished he could be the one with her. Dating her. Holding her. But he also knew it wouldn't happen. Yet for some stupid reason he just HAD to ask.  
  
"Amy?" He questioned glancing to her.  
  
"What?" She mumbled still not looking to him. She knew if she did that something would happen. She knew it would probably be something she would regret.  
  
He took a breath completely regretting what he was about to do before he even did it. "Do you think" He stopped deciding how to word this "Do you think that you and me might ever have a chance? As more than friends?" He asked slowly.  
  
Amy looked completely taken back by his question. She knew it had to happen sometime but it still took her by surprise. "Well, yeah there could be. I suppose." She said giving the answer that they both wanted, then taking them both by surprise as she leaned up and kissed him lightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'What's taking her so long?' Collin wondered from his seat. 'Does it really take 20 minutes to get soda?' He got up going to see what the problem was.  
  
As he was walking around the corner to get to the concession stands he heard Amy and Ephram talking and stopped so he could just see them.  
  
"Do you think that you and I might ever have a chance? As more than friends?" He heard Ephram say. He waited for Amy's reaction frightened of what it would be.  
  
"Well, yeah there could be. I suppose." He heard Amy say then his eyes widen at what she did next. She kissed them. He couldn't believe it. HIS girlfriend kissed Ephram. He walked out of the theater right past Ephram and Amy who both looked at him a bit confused then realized it. He saw them. 


	4. Finally Perfect

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Amy and Collin sat in a completely empty Momma Joys. Amy had just explained everything to Collin. And when I say everything, I mean EVERYTHING. About the kiss, well kisses. About how she thought she had feelings for him. How she knew he had them for her. Neither of the two there could think of what to day now.  
  
"Do you love him?" Questioned Collin silently, breaking the silence.  
  
Amy looked up a bit surprised by his question. She had no idea how to answer this. She loved Collin. I mean of course she loved Collin. There was no question to that. But that wasn't the question. The question was does she love Ephram.  
  
"I- don't know." She said slowly. "I just don't know Collin. I mean I've known you for, well forever. I can't just stop loving you or something." She looked away completely aware that she hadn't exactly answered the question.  
  
"That's not what I asked Amy." He said shaking his head slightly. He knew the answer already; he just needed to hear it from her.  
  
She took a deep breath completely not wanting to do this though she knew she had to. "Yes. I- I suppose I do." She said still not looking to Collin.  
  
Collin sighed a bit before standing up. "Ok then. That settles it I guess. I'll see you around Amy." He said walking out.  
  
Amy sat for a few minutes before it sunk in. She and Collin had broken up. She never imagined this day. She never wanted to really. Not until she met Ephram. Isn't it crazy how meeting one person can change your entire life? Everything you've based it on? Crazy alright. She got up from the seat, looked around a bit, and walked out of Momma Joys wondering what to do next.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It had been almost 3 weeks since Amy and Collin had broken up. They were still friends but, of course, it was very awkward.  
  
Ephram still liked Amy and Amy still liked Ephram. Everyone knew it. Yet for some reason they were both oddly stubborn. Delia had tried numerous times to set the two up but Ephram insisted that they would to do this on their own in their own time. Delia had a strong feeling it was going to take a while.  
  
Bright was obviously angered by Collin and Amy braking up, but got even angry when he found out the reason.  
  
Collin had recently gotten a new girlfriend. A girl named Emily he had met in Denver and he went to visit her often.  
  
Other than that, everything in the small town of Everwood was basically the same. Everything was almost perfect.  
  
I came as no surprise when Amy answered the door one Saturday evening to find Ephram there. They were still friends.  
  
"Hey Ephram, what are y-?" Before she could even get another word out he leaned over kissing her full on the lips. His hands went around her waits and hers around his neck.  
  
Ephram lightly broke the kiss both of them standing still.  
  
"I love you Amy" He half-whispered looking into her eyes. He hoped she felt the same about him. He didn't know what he would do if it turned out she didn't.  
  
"I love you too Ephram"  
  
And in that moment. Everything was perfect. 


End file.
